You're here
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Sequel to: 'But you didn't.'


**So I talked with a friend and decided to make a sequel! Warning, this one is happier so if you just like tragedy, don't read it. **

**.You're just the one that I've been waiting for.**

_Dear The Dragneel Family,_

_We are sorry to report that Natsu Dragneel, solider 45925, has been reported as MIA at the sight of the battlefield. Pvt. Gray L. Fullbuster and Lt. Lyon Bastia surveyed the whole perimeter, finding no trace or proof of life, only a tear of white silk, which Pvt. Gray recognized as the man's scarf. We are sorry to inform you that as of July 1__st__, X794, Natsu Dragneel is deemed to be killed in action. We are all sorry for your loss, and proud to have had a solider like Pvt. Dragneel. Please try to continue living and he shall be forever imprinted into our memories. _

_From, _

_Sgt. Ultear_

Lucy reread and reread the now worn paper, her hands clutching onto it and making it curl and bend. She bit her tongue hard, trying to keep her tears in check. Two years, it had been two years since her love had died. Twenty months since the funeral-which had _no body _at all, deeming Natsu had been missing and probably blown into millions of pieces.

"N…" She wept. She hadn't said his name in so long, it was almost foreign on her tongue. The lump in her throat clogged the words, trying to push them back down as she nearly fell off her chair. She had read the letter nearly a million times, more than once a day. She could recite everything the dreaded letter said, spell it all out also. She clutched it to her chest, her sobs growing louder and louder until she was all out bawling. Three years ago her neighbors would've been having a fit from all the loud commotion she was making. But now they would just try to shut it out, avoid contact and feel pity for the grieving widow.

_Widow. _Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel, at the age of 20, had been made a widow. Her husband dying on her birthday made her feel even more dead inside if possible. Now, four years later, at the age of 24, she had never even _thought _of remarrying. Her heart was long gone, Natsu had stolen that the first chance he had. She didn't mind at all though, if she couldn't have Natsu then she'd never have anyone else.

She now had no one left. Her mother had passed when she saw small, her father; dead from a heart attack. She pushed all her friends away, not being able to go to the train station and watch them all hug their loves; only for hers to be dead. Natsu had been the last straw, sinking her into depression. She rarely ate and yet still looked healthy, never left the house unless needed to and yet her skin wasn't deathly pale. It was as if someone was watching over her, making sure she was ok when she couldn't herself. Not many people went out for strolls anymore anyways, gangs taking over at the mere mention of the Great Salamander dead. No one was foolish enough to stay out for to long, found dead the next day if they did.

Lucy stood up as her chair rocked back and forth rapidly. She stared at it blankly before shuffling into the pantry, grabbing her shoes and purse along with a large winter coat. She hesitantly reached her fingers into her purse and fingered the strand of scarf, the only thing she had left of him. Fighting back another wave of tears, she opened the door and made her way through the quiet streets of venders, looking for the exact things she needed so she could leave quickly.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see a flash of pink. Her eyes goggled as she whipped her head almost hungrily, looking at the source.

Meredy.

Sadness engulfed the girl as she sighed darkly, shuffling forwards once more and putting things in her shopping bag as the little girl ran past, her arms held out in a flying motion as she giggled. Lucy looked away, biting her chapped lips as the cold breeze caused her to shiver.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got 'ere, Lizard's girl." A voice called, a malicious note to it. Lucy looked up frantically, realizing the night had come. She had been daydreaming, _stayed out to late. _

A man came into view with a club on his shoulder, a disturbing smile on his face. His eyes held hunger as he stared at her, making her almost quake.

"Where's _Natsuuu?" _He drawled out, making an impersonation of Lucy's bubbly voice. Lucy stayed quiet, her face downcast.

"Oh he's dead? _Such. A. Shame" _He continued when she didn't speak, his smile turning into a grin. She took a step backwards, triggering him into taking one forward. Without hesitating, she turned and quickly scrambled away desperately, dropping her shopping bag in the process. The man yelled and ran after her, full speed. She knew he was way faster than her, that he was just toying with her. Still, she ran and ran, until the only place left to go was a not so pleasant looking alley way, fear bubbling in her as she realized this was the end. She descended into it, trying her best to not trip over anything.

"Why you little bit-" The man's growling turned into a yelp. Lucy hoped he had ran into something and slowed down, knowing this would possibly give her a chance to escape. She ducked under a clothes wire only to stop in her tracks, nearly toppling over onto the disgusting ground.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Lucy instantly turned back around and started running in the direction of the voice. Her heart beating through her ears as tears came to her eyes. She burst into the clearing to see her attacker on the ground, passed out. Her body heaved with each breath, seeing no one else in the clearing made her feel miserable. Yet, she _couldn't _cry. For the first time, she couldn't cry. She just didn't have the energy to cry anymore. She had heard _his _voice, she was sure of it. So, for the first time in two years, Lucy Dragneel smiled. She smiled and stood straighter, walking home with the piece of scarf in her hand.

The next day, Lucy walked into Fairy Tail with a weak smile. She had felt much more confident last night, her plan of coming to the Guild didn't look so hot right now.

"L-Lucy?" Nab gawked at the girl that was at the entrance. Heads turned and gasps of surprise rung throughout the Guild as they saw the blonde they hadn't talked to in so long.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried happily, jumping with joy as she ran towards her friend. Lucy smiled and hugged her friend back before calling out "Group hug anyone?" Everyone laughed and got up from their seats, more than happy to talk to her.

And right when everything seemed okay, the Guild doors burst open to see a thirteen year old girl walk in, her back to the entrance as she was trying to pick something up that was way too heavy for her.

"Help!" She called, gritting her teeth together as she pulled the weight forwards. Wendy automatically ran forwards to help the small girl only to stop, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"What?" Lucy asked, taking a step forwards to peer at what was behind Wendy's back. Wendy turned and ran over to Lucy, blocking her view.

"Uh nothing…nothing at all! You just go talk to Gajeel waaay over there, he said he wanted to tell you something!" Wendy lied nervously, head darting to Mira. Mira walked over and gasped also when she saw what Wendy was hiding.

"Y-yeah! Gajeel told me that, too!" Mira stuttered, eyes glued to the object. Lucy sighed and walked all the way across the Guild, turning to Gajeel. Hearing a door slam, she turned back around to see Mira, Wendy, and the girl gone. She pouted and looked around before sneaking next to the door.

"Shh he's waking up." She heard Mira's voice hush.

"Mh…Lu..cy.?" A groggily voice yawned, indicating the person had woken up. Lucy had the urge to wretch the door open and find out what they were hiding, but wanted to hear more.

"Hey dude are you okay!?" She heard the girl ask obliviously. The man groaned again before sitting up.

"W-who are you?" The man's voice asked cautiously. All thoughts slipped her mind as she listened to the suspiciously familiar voice.

"You don't know us?" Wendy asked, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Uh no…Look, I'm looking for this girl here; my wife. I don't remember much, except that her name is Lucy." She heard a noise as if he were pulling something out of his pocket or something. Curiosity killed the cat, for she rammed into the room without even thinking.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the picture in front of her. Wendy, Mira, and the girl stood in front of a cot with a man on it.

His head had a bandage wrapped around it, his muscular arms had many scratches all over them. His black eyes soft with love as he stared down at the picture in his hands.

The picture of her.

The boards creaked under Lucy's boots as she stared in dull disbelief at the man before her. He finally picked his head up, his black eyes contracting at the sight of the celestial mage.

"Lucy…" He breathed, his breath catching in his throat.

"Nat…su…?"She choked out, tears brimming in her eyes. She stared at the pink headed man before her, the same man that had been notified as MIA for the past 4 years.

"Lucy.." He looked back down to his photo, the smiling blonde on the paper matching the one in front of him. He felt two arms wrap around him and suddenly heard weeping which triggered him into hugging back.

"You're here…you're…here…" She cried, for once happily. She had never thought hugging him would feel so sweet and she basked in it as long as she could.

"I'm here.." He whispered soothingly, planting a kiss on her cheek as he grinned his toothy smile. Her eyes glistened with happiness as she dug her face into his chest, a goofy smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know myself…I just woke up on a deserted field one day with only a picture in my pocket. I got some memories back, memories of you mostly. I finally remembered where we lived and..here I am. After…three years? Four?"

"It doesn't matter. I love you so much." She whispered, digging her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled at Mira and Wendy with a happy smile, and suddenly knew that everything would be ok from there on.

As long as they had each other.

**God I suck at fluff, makes me squirm o3o**

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm thinking about making a contest for Tragic NaLu one shots, but idk yet so…leave a review and share your opinion? 8D**

**If I ruined it, sorry. I don't caarrreeee! Lulz I'm watching pewdiepie play the walking dead, and yesterday I freaking barricaded my freakin door, having this weird suspicion that at any moment a zambie would be crawling through.(Being home alone makes me go crazy sometimes) I was like rocking back in forth in fear and then something starts banging on the door and im all like KYAAAAAA xD it was my dad ;-; **

_**Just curious, how old do you think I am? And what grade? (If you already know don't say*wiley*)**_


End file.
